Valentine's Day
by Jaudreylover24
Summary: Pre-season 4: Jack and Audrey have to work on Valentine's Day, but Jack finds ways to make the day special for her. One shot


_A/N: So I know I have stories that I still need to work on but Valentine's Day last week sparked this story and I just wanted to post it. This is Pre-season 4: Jack and Audrey have to work on Valentine's Day, but Jack finds ways to make it special for Audrey. One-shot. Enjoy!_

Audrey woke up to her phone ringing on her nightstand. She smiled as she saw the caller ID. It was Jack.

"Hey you," she said, trying not to sound too groggy from just waking up.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Jack said, wishing he was there to see her.

Unfortunately, they were flying to Miami this morning with her father for work. Jack had left Audrey's apartment last night so that Heller would be picking him up from his own apartment. It was the first time in the last couple months that they hadn't spent the night together.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Audrey replied, getting herself out of bed to get ready for their flight.

"Check the fridge for breakfast," Jack told her. Audrey smiled and went to the kitchen where she found a blueberry muffin from her favorite bakery.

"Thank you! You're the greatest." Audrey said. "How did you get that and put it in the fridge without me noticing?"

"I can be very stealthy," Jack told her.

"Well, thank you," Audrey repeated. Jack told her to go get ready as he would be doing the same. Audrey couldn't stop smiling as she ate her muffin, happy that Jack had done something sweet for her on Valentine's Day. She knew that this holiday wasn't Jack's thing. Valentine's Day is corny, but Audrey loved it. She was slightly bummed that their schedule was full today. The day was filled with meetings, ending with a benefit dinner and party. There would be no time for a romantic dinner with Jack.

She finished up her breakfast and went to the bathroom to shower. Sitting on the bathroom counter was a long black box with a red bow. Audrey smiled and knew that Jack must have left it last night before leaving. She opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant lined with diamonds. It was beautiful, elegant, and not too flashy. It was perfect. Audrey was about to call Jack to thank him but realized she was running late and hopped in the shower instead. After her shower, she put the necklace on and got dressed in a red skirt, white blouse, and black blazer. She finished her packing just in time to get her father's phone call saying that he was here to pick her up. She went down to the car with her suitcase.

"Good morning," Heller said, as Audrey climbed into the car.

"Morning," Audrey greeted. She gave her dad a quick hug. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too, sweetheart," he replied. He reached to the seat next to him and grabbed a box of chocolates which he handed to Audrey.

"Dad, you didn't have to," Audrey insisted. "Thank you."

Heller had been getting her a box of chocolates on Valentine's Day for as long as he could remember. When Audrey's mom, Alicia, was alive, she would give Audrey something for Valentine's Day every year. Alicia would even share the expensive chocolates that he had given her with Audrey. He missed seeing the two of them sitting on the couch trying to guess the fillings before eating them. When Alicia died, Heller made sure to get those chocolates for Audrey every year.

Audrey opened the box and picked out a chocolate for herself and handed one to her dad. "What do you think yours is?"

"Caramel," he answered.

"I think mine is raspberry cream," Audrey said. They each popped the chocolate into their mouths and confirmed that their guesses were right.

Audrey closed up the box as they pulled up to Jack's apartment. Jack got into the limo and greeted both Audrey and her father. Jack noticed that Audrey was wearing the necklace he had gotten her and smiled. He wasn't even done surprising her yet.

As they got on the plane, Heller stopped to answer a phone call while Audrey and Jack went ahead.

"Thank you for my necklace," Audrey whispered.

"You like it?" Jack asked.

"I love it," Audrey insisted. "It's beautiful."

"You are beautiful," Jack whispered, making Audrey smile.

Heller joined them on the plane and they took off. They worked on the plane ride to prepare for their meetings. When they landed, they drove to the hotel they would be staying at and checked in. Heller instructed them to go to their rooms to put their suitcases down and meet back in the lobby in ten minutes. Heller got off the elevator before them which made it convenient for them to head to the same room. Jack followed Audrey to her room.

As they entered the room, Audrey saw the most beautiful display of roses waiting for her. She couldn't believe how much Jack was doing for her. She felt silly that she had only gotten him a watch. It was a decently expensive watch but Jack had obviously put a lot more thought into today.

"Jack, you amaze me," Audrey told him, closing the gap between them. She pressed her lips to his and they let themselves get lost in their kiss. In the passion of their kiss, Jack had held her hips and guided her back until she hit the bed, both of them falling onto it. Audrey ran her hands down Jack's chest and stomach. Jack moved his hands to her smooth legs and moved them up, pushing her skirt up. Jack's hands massaged her inner thighs, causing Audrey to moan. They wanted each other badly right now.

"Jack," Audrey said, out of breath. She rolled out from underneath him and stood up. "We can't do this right now. We have to head downstairs in three minutes."

Jack stood up and straightened out his suit, as Audrey went to the bathroom to fix her makeup. Audrey came out of the bathroom and asked Jack if she looked okay to which he assured her that she did. As Audrey got closer to him she realized he had the faint imprint of her pink lipstick on his face and took him to the bathroom to help him get it off.

They still had one more minute before needing to leave so Audrey decided to give Jack his gift. Jack opened it and loved it. He set the time on the watch and put it on. He thanked her and went to kiss her but they settled for a kiss on the cheek to avoid getting more lipstick on him.

They headed downstairs, staggering their timing so it wouldn't look like they walked down together. Once Jack, Audrey, and Heller had arrived, they set out to start their busy day. Their meetings were long and boring. Usually Audrey had the stamina to stay focused throughout the entirety of these types of meetings. But, today she couldn't help thinking about Jack. She knew it was crazy, since they had only been dating for four months, but she could feel herself falling in love with him. The thought excited her but also terrified her. Jack was everything she wanted in a man. Caring, sweet, selfless, smart, and sexy. It had to be too good to be true. There was no way she had met the perfect man at just the right timing for when she finally separated from Paul.

Audrey glanced over to Jack as he was making a comment on something in the meeting. She wondered how he was feeling about their relationship. Obviously, he really liked her or he wouldn't have done everything he had done today to make her feel special. But, love was different. She knew he wasn't there yet and probably wouldn't be for a while. Jack's last love had been his wife. She didn't know how long it takes for people to be ready to fall in love again after losing someone the way Jack lost Teri. Or whether he would ever let himself be in love again. Jack was a complicated man, but Audrey could tell that, at certain points in their relationship, Jack felt guilty for letting himself be happy with her. She knew she would tell him how she was feeling one day but not too soon. She didn't want to give him any reason to flee.

After their meetings, Jack and Audrey were released back to their room for an hour to change for the benefit dinner that evening. As they walked into the room, their lips and hands were immediately all over each other. Jack pushed off Audrey's blazer while Audrey pushed off Jack's coat. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as he backed her into the wall for support. She pushed his shirt off and he did the same to her, revealing a red lace bra that he hadn't seen before.

"You are so sexy," he told her, before letting his lips crash into hers again. Just then, Audrey's phone rang.

"It's my dad," she said before answering. "Hi Dad."

Audrey listened as he explained that a meeting that the defense contractors that they were supposed to meet tomorrow could no longer make it and that the meeting had been moved up to today. All the while, she felt Jack's tongue on her neck, chest, and stomach.

"Can you be ready in twenty minutes?" Heller asked.

"Yeah, I can be ready in twenty," Audrey assured him. Jack stopped kissing her body and looked at her, knowing that this meant they would not get to continue as she would need the full twenty minutes to get ready. He wished it didn't take women so long to do their hair and makeup. Audrey already looked amazing. Audrey hung up and Jack took his cell phone out expecting the same call from Heller which he got seconds later.

Audrey told him. "I guess we'll just have to wait until later."

They both got ready for the dinner, as there would not be time between their new meeting and dinner to change. Jack couldn't help but stare at Audrey as she came out of the bathroom after doing her hair and makeup. She was wearing a long red dress that hung perfectly on her body. Jack loved the v-neck that showed off just a little bit of cleavage while still being professional and the slit up the skirt that made her legs look even longer and sexier when she walked. Her back was mostly exposed but was slightly covered by her wavy blonde hair.

"How do I look?" Audrey asked, noticing Jack's stare.

"You look gorgeous," Jack told her.

"And, you look incredibly handsome," Audrey told him, loving the way he looked in a tux.

"I hope you'll save me a dance tonight," Jack said.

"Jack," Audrey sighed. "I would love to. But-"

"I know," Jack interrupted. "Your father will be there. What if I can guarantee us a dance without anyone seeing?"

"Well, that's not possible," Audrey argued. "But, obviously I would."

They made their way to their meeting and then to the benefit dinner. They mingled with a few important people for a bit before taking their seats for dinner. After dinner, the party commenced with dancing and conversations. Jack and Audrey found each other by the back door after getting separated because of talking to different people. Jack looked over at Heller who was deep in conversation with a senator.

"Time for that dance," Jack whispered.

"I still see lots of people around," Audrey told him.

"Come with me," Jack said, leading her out the door. He walked her through a path in the garden of the event center they were at. At the end of the path was a white gazebo surrounded by the flowers of the garden. They could still hear the music from inside the building despite being out of sight. Jack put his hands on Audrey's waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They danced for a couple songs and as Audrey got tired she rested her head against Jack's shoulder. After a while, Audrey lifted her head and looked into Jack's eyes.

"This has been such a great day," Audrey told him. "Thank you."

"Of course," Jack replied.

"You know, I was not expecting much," Audrey admitted. "I didn't really think you'd be into the whole Valentine's Day thing."

"Well, truthfully, I'm not," Jack confessed. "Or I wasn't. I just did all this because I knew you liked Valentine's Day and wanted you to feel special. Because you deserve it. But, it turns out I really enjoy spoiling you."

Audrey smiled. "Well, you definitely spoiled me. I-"

Audrey stopped. She had almost let out the words _I love you_.

"You what?" Jack probed.

"I-" Audrey started. "I just really appreciate everything you did for me today."

They smiled at each other and went back to the party. They left about an hour later and were completely exhausted. It had been an extremely long day. They collapsed next to each other on the bed, not wanting to move.

Audrey kicked off her heels. "So happy to be out of these shoes. My feet were killing me."

Jack smiled. He sat up and pulled her legs into his lap. He started massaging her feet.

"That feels so good," Audrey told him.

After a minute of enjoying her foot massage, Audrey went into the bathroom to take a bath. She sunk into the hot water which instantly relaxed her from the busyness of the day. Only a few seconds later, Jack walked in carrying a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and a glass of wine which he put down next to her.

"You just keep surprising me," Audrey told him.

"Well, that's the last surprise," Jack admitted. He was glad that he could make her feel this happy. He cared more for her than he had for anyone since Teri. He had been skeptical about finding love again but knew that with time he could see himself falling for her. Jack leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Audrey grabbed his shirt gently, as he pulled away, bringing him back to her and kissed him.

"Come in with me," she pleaded. Jack smiled and got undressed before climbing into the bathtub. He sat with Audrey in his lap, her back pressing against his chest, and his arms wrapped around her waist. They shared the wine and strawberries, feeling completely relaxed. Then Audrey turned herself around to face Jack and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack ran his hands down the sides of her body as they kissed. Jack felt one of Audrey's hands moving down his chest and stomach and then lower, wrapping around his hardness. Jack groaned as Audrey stroked him. Jack moved his lips to her neck and then her breasts, causing her to moan. He continued to lick and kiss her upper body as his hand explored between her thighs. He gently pressed his fingers inside her, while she stroked him harder. As they found themselves close to release, Jack removed his fingers and pulled her hips closer to him. He let Audrey take control as she lowered herself onto him slowly, taking all of him inside her. Their bodies moved together effortlessly and soon both of them were climaxing and collapsing against each other in total exhaustion.

When they finally gathered enough energy to leave the bathtub, they dried off and curled up together in bed. They both hoped there would be more Valentine's Days for them in the future.


End file.
